Fiend
In Quake, a Fiend or Demon (as called in the model files, such as demon.mdl) is a four-legged, monkey-like beast that uses its claws to slash a target. In addition, it is very fast and can leap great distances. Description Fiends stand approximately 6 feet tall (their back rises above their head) and have a muscular appearance. They are often found alongside other types of monsters as well, usually Ogres. Fiends have beige, adrenaline-flushed skin and a mouth full of sharp teeth. They also have two horn-like appendages growing from out of their head, and the area around their mouth is soaked with blood. Their hands are simply large, curved claws. They have long hind legs to leap with and feet that are large flat hooves. If they are stationary, they are crouched into a ball which makes them difficult to see if the player is in a hurry. They also are similar to the HP Lovecraft Cthulhu Mythos creature called the Ghast. In combat, Fiends make an odd snarling noise and charge at an alarming speed towards their prey. They appear to have hooves for feet and powerful legs and haunches which allow them to leap great distances. When they get close enough, they roar loudly and leap to point-blank range, slashing away with their claws. When they are killed, Fiends give out a low growl. Strategies *Alone, the Fiend is a very powerful monster. Its leaping attack allows it to traverse great distances and get over chasms quickly, and can inflict a significant amount of damage. The best way to evade its jump attack is by constantly circle-strafing so that it will miss you. Avoid getting too close to it, as its attacks become extremely difficult to avoid from a short range. Alternatively, find a corner or a low doorway between yourself and the Fiend so that its jump attack will be intersected. After that, it can be taken down without any issues. *You can also potentially use the Fiend's leap attack to trick it into a trap - put yourself between the Fiend and an area in which the Fiend will be unable to reach you (i.e. a pit), and when it jumps, dodge the attack. If successful, the Fiend will fall and wind up stuck, allowing you to either kill or ignore it. *Avoid using explosives against the Fiend in close combat, as it frequently lunges towards you before the rocket makes impact, thus inflicting you with splash damage. The Nailgun and Super Nailgun are good weapons to use against Fiends. *From a safe distance, both the Grenade and Rocket Launcher can take out a Fiend in three or four shots. *With Quad Damage, any weapons can kill a Fiend in a few shots, although explosives are mostly single kill, but attacking a Fiend with explosives will usually kill the player if the player is close to a Fiend. *In a group of Enemies, the Fiend should be the first to go. Because its movements are so swift, your focus will likely be vested in strafing away from its jumping attacks, which could distract you from other nearby monsters. Try to lure it into an area where there are no other enemies, which is easy given the speed at which a Fiend will pursue you. *A Fiend can cause a monster in-fight if its leap attack is intersected. Whether through its own doing or coming into another enemy's line of fire, provoking a Fiend in full health is a useful strategy, as it can take out almost any other creature (with the exception of a Shambler at full health or a Zombie) while sustaining massive damage to its own health for saving your ammunition. Death Messages *''"Player" was eviscerated by a Fiend'' *''"Player" was eaten by a Fiend'' (Beta3 only) Appearances * E1M2: Castle of the Damned * E1M3: the Necropolis * E1M4: the Grisly Grotto (Hard/Nightmare) * E1M5: Gloom Keep * E1M6: The Door to Chthon (Normal) * E2M2: the Ogre Citadel * E2M3: the Crypt of Decay * E2M4: The Ebon Fortress * E2M5: The Wizard's Manse * E2M6: The Dismal Oubliette * E2M7: The Underearth * E3M2: The Vaults of Zin * E3M3: The Tomb of Terror * E3M4: Satan's Dark Delight (Normal) * E3M5: The Wind Tunnels * E3M6: Chambers of Torment * E3M7: The Haunted Halls * E4M3: The Elder God Shrine * E4M4: The Palace of Hate * E4M5: Hell's Atrium * E4M6: The Pain Maze * E4M7: Azure Agony * E4M8: The Nameless City * HIP2M1: Ancient Realms * HIP2M2: The Black Cathedral * HIP2M3: The Catacombs * HIP2M4: The Crypt * HIP2M5: Mortum's Keep * HIP2M6: The Gremlin's Domain * HIP3M1: Tur Torment * HIP3M2: Pandemonium * HIP3M3: Limbo * HIP3M4: The Gauntlet * R1M2: Dread Portal * R1M5: Towers of Wrath * R1M6: Temple of Pain * R1M7: Tomb of the Overlord * R2M1: Tempus Fugit * R2M2: Elemental Fury I * R2M5: Wizard's Keep * R2M6: Blood Sacrifice Trivia *According to John Romero, fiends lack eyes because the fantastic realms that they’re native to are dim, humid, and horrific, thus eyes would be unnecessary.Interview with John Romero where he states, ‘''You're right about the eyes - most of the monsters don't have them. The world of Quake is dark, wet and scary and they didn't really need em. The Shambler is supposed to have a shaggy coat.''’ Sounds Fiend detecting its enemy Fiend being aware of its enemy Fiend leaping into the air Fiend landing on the ground Fiend assaulting somebody Fiend experiencing injury Fiend being killed Gallery Field leap.jpg|Mid-Leap Fiend swing.jpg|Mid-Swing Fiend corpse.jpg|Corpse Fiend gibbed head.jpg|Gibbed Head FiendTexture.png|Texture map FiendTextureHead.png|Texture map of the head File:Demonqtest.png|Qtest Fiend File:Demonfinal.png|Final version of the Fiend Qtest The skin of the Demon is less detailed. Both the code and the model for this creature exist in Qtest, but it is currently unknown if it can be inserted into the game. The Cutting Room Floor References Category:Quake enemies